X Gaara OneShot X Hidden Behind the Mask
by DarkestShadow98
Summary: Tuffy gets the 'original' mission of escorting a princess, with the only upside of going to Suna and seeing the Sand Siblings, but it's a secret...shhh! Though being friends, Gaara ignores her, but she'll get a kick out of this surprise, until...Temari.


Name: Aeon Miller (Seductive Killer) Nickname: Tuffy (tough or strong) Best-friend: Temari

Age: 17 Rank: ANBU IQ: 170 Birth: January 06 Hidden Village: Leaf

Looks: 5'6" dark skinned girl with jet-black hair that goes to her back in a high ponytail. Nice curves with a six-pack but not too visible too see and crystal blue eyes. She has fangs. The outfit is in all black: a jacket that reaches under her chest so it shows her stomach with a fish net shirt under the jacket, short-shorts with the headband strapped on like a belt. Ninja pouch on her right thigh a pair of black sunglasses with a mask (like Kakashi's.) and black go-go boots (except their like ninja sandals.) She wears the mask because of her fangs, and the sunglasses are just a fashion statement.

Personality: A nice girl that doesn't hold grudges much, cool and carefree person. She sometimes likes to relax in a meadow on a sunny day to daydream. Can be a flirt, (but not in a whorish way.) loves to dance, (in hip-hop, juke and break dance.) Hates it when people think they're better then others when they're really not. Not a girly-girl or a complete tomboy, tends to act mysterious and loves to keep people guessing. Can be mostly weird, funny, extremely sarcastic, and completely deadly in battle.

Family: She was an orphan since she was one, because her family died from a terrible disease that is unknown.

History: hen Aeon was still a baby she was found in a forest by the Third Hokage with two died bodies with a letter attach to a basket she was in. It was a will from her parents whom where wealthy and famous, so she's rich and now lives in a mansion.

Other: Likes the color crimson and black. Favorite food is mandarin oranges. Best song: Poker face, Bad Romance, and Alejandro By: Lady Gaga. Quotes:1) It's hard being a black women. 2) I'm weird and I'm damn proud of it! 3) Have some fun in your life, life is short!

_I was in the calm oasis of my place, the meadow, letting my thoughts go back and forth like waves on a beach. I was off on a mission to Suna, with sadly Team Kakashi. I didn't mind Naruto so much, he was awesome and really optimistic, but Sakura was another story. She was all, I have to go on a diet, I don't have a nice figure, and I'm never strong enough. The worst part was that she was still in love, more like obsessed, with Sasuke, yet she wanted to kill him. Then there was Kakashi, he was real strong but you never saw it with his mask, literally. I'm talking about the act of being a pervert, lazy, and always being late though.

I started running towards the large gates of Konoha, ready to leave once more on another mission. Everyone failed to tell me what was the actual mission, so it was basically a mystery to me. It would only be normal to see only Sakura and Naruto there. "I wonder where's Kakashi-sensei?" the chunin asked, not learning the pattern after all those years. "Well, maybe he's already ahead, and finished the mission," I started to jump up and down all over, "Oh! Oh! Oh! I bet he went and got us…RAMEN!" I ended up doing it in a sing-song sarcastic tone, making Sakura repulsed, unlike Naruto who was now more hyper than ever.

"Where are we going? C'mon, it's not fair that all of you know except for me! At least a hint!" It was amazing how Naruto didn't beg Sakura to tell me something, and that pinky stayed quiet and collected. I silently steamed in my 'emo' corner, a dark aura starting to form around me. After what could have been days, months, or years Kakashi eventually showed, but it turned out to only be about a half an hour. He sweat dropped at the sight of you, "Aeon, what are you doing?" You got a stress mark, copying Toushiro Hitsugaya, "It's not 'Aeon', it's 'Tuffy' to you."

You stuck out your tongue at him. "So, where we goin'? _These_ people won't tell me."

"You already know we're going to the Sand Village."

"You know what I mean, like what are we doing?"

He sighed, "It's a surprise. I should be allowed to keep others guessing, too." My eyes narrowed, trying hard not to speak a word with anyone.

Once the gates where open, my eyes were immediately drawn to a…carriage? "Please tell me I am being delusional. And that there isn't a skimpy princess over there." Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, "Uh, no there isn't?" Sakura bonked him on the head like old times, "BAKA! At least tell the truth, yeah there is Tuffy."

"Hello, name's Tuffy. I am here to 'protect' you, but if you are to piss me off I shall hurt you instead." I declared in my famous sarcastic nice voice. I gave a cheeky smile, making her face give a scowl in return.

"Look, slut, I am very powerful and could easily have you killed."

"Over my dead body."

Everyone sweat dropped at that. "So we should get moving," Kakashi suggested. I immediately took off in a run. "Hey, wait for me!" Naruto yelled, being competitive. I ran faster, seeing a blur of flaming orange hot on my heels.

The dust covered Naruto's vision causing the klutz to get a mouth full of dirt. I sighed not bothering to turn around seeing as he just happened to trip over a rock in the process of getting up and landed on me. "Marooto, ged da fwell oft me!" I guessed he panicked because he jumped off of me within a nanosecond. "Tuffy, you alright?" I continued keeping my stare forward, with nothing but a huge, cheesy smile on my face.

I dusted myself off, ashamed that I scraped my knees so easily and some flesh was showing. Not to mention the blood dripping down my shins, and covering my boots. I kind of dragged my feet, since it wasn't the most pleasant feeling, every time I bent my knees. But Naruto skeptical face distracted me, it was quite an amusing sight when I did this to him.

***Three Days Later~**

"OH. MY. GOD! We are finally here! GAARA, TEMARI, KANKURO, WHERE ARE YA?" I sprinted ahead of all of them as soon as we dropped off that bitchy 'princess'. From all the movies, I have seen I thought they were supposed to be kind, gentle, and sweet. Well, that is a load of bull.

No one was following me; I assumed it was because I left them all temporary deaf. Amazing, how I somehow managed to do that, especially since she could last all the fangirls' yelps 24/7. I reached the Kazekage's building, stopping at the entrance and looking professional. I skipped the secretary sitting at the front desk, calmly, tiptoeing up to Gaara's office.

I knocked on the door, twice in a row, mustering every ounce of patience I had. At last, I heard the monotone, "Enter." I opened the door slowly, trying to add suspense, but sadly, "Quit wasting time, Aeon, I know it's you."

"Damn it," I cursed under my breath, "Hey, Gaara, long time no see. Oh, Temari you're here, too." I ran up to her, giving a big bear hug. At first, she was stiff, but son hugged me back giving a soft smile. "KANKURO!" I gave him a hug, not as strong as Temari's though, "How could I forget you?" He chuckled at that.

"GAARA!" I yelled as I stopped him from proceeding with his paperwork by tackling him off of his chait, onto the floor. He rolled his beautiful aqua orbs at my slightly pink face, and then got up giving him a hand, which he ignored. That's how it always works, I tackle him, try to help, and he gets up himself since he as too much 'pride'.

By now my smile had widened to the size of a watermelon slice, "So, watcha' up to?" And that is when Naruto slammed the door open, followed by Kakashi, and Sakura basically dragging behind. "I am sorry Lord Kazekage, Tuffy didn't do anything rude, did she?" He gave a small, barely noticeable smile, "No."

I was guessing Kakashi had a lot of stress due to his face, well what we could see of it, going through a complete make over, not literally. I glomped Gaara, happy to see him the most, and hung off his neck as everyone watched in pleasure. "So, Aeon, when are you gonna tell me you had a boyfriend," Kankuro and Temari snickered at Naruto's comment. "W-we're just friends!" I panicked, embarrassed, but my tomato red face was not helping.

"Like she said, we're just friends," Gaara's unemotional tone broke through the teasing atmosphere. I let out a mushroom shaped breath, relived. "Uhh, but Gaaaraaaa, what bout you t'wold me jast thime," I said in a baby voice, playing with him. "What did I say last time?" he said with a hint of curiosity and in a slight flirty tone. "Dat chu wuv meeee!" I grinned. He once again, rolled his eyes, with a chuckle.

***Sunset~**

I was sitting there on 'Gaara's building' watching the sunset, since I did not have my meadow anywhere close by. I sensed Gaara's chakra as he approached me from behind, "What Gaara?"

"You're leaving today, right?"

"An hour, why?"

"Look…forgive me if you regret this."

He crashed his lips onto mine, our teeth clashing together. I wasn't stunned like most people would think, I immediately kissed back. It was really rough, our tongues fought for dominance, occasionally grazing the others' teeth. He accidentally went over my fangs, making the delicious substance slowly dye my teeth crimson, as I sucked on the liquid, bringing a moan out of Gaara. He traveled down to my neck, sucking in random parts, finally finding my spot right next to my collar bone.

I brought my mouth close to his ear, "Kazekage," I whispered seductively, "make me scream your name." He came back to my mouth, pushing his tongue into my cavern, to dance with my lonely one. His was basically down my throat, as he explored every inch. Then I heard a flash. We pulled away, faster than his sand. We saw Temari standing there, "Awwww, how cute? Naruto's sure to get out of this, right, Tuffy-chan, Lord Kazekage?" We both simultaneously gulped in fear.


End file.
